Typical spinning tops are made of conical wood, and have a lower end fitted with a metal ball fitted into a lower end thereof, or a screw with a semi-spherical head.
In case of the wooden spinning top, a lot of effort to machine a main body and fit the ball is required. In addition, if impact is applied to the main body from the exterior, the main body is likely to be cracked or broken. Therefore, since the main body has been recently made of synthetic resin through injection molding, spinning tops of synthetic resin which can be easily made and improve the durability are widely released.
In case of top-spinning games, there are some methods of competing with each other to run in first from a target point of 5 to 10 m in front of a start line, hitting spinning tops to topple the opponent spinning top, and so forth.
Korea Utility Model Publication No. 20-439845 discloses a spinning top including a rotor, a rotating shaft fixed to the rotor, at least one holder provided to the outside of the rotating shaft, and at least one rotation tip detachably connected to the holder.
The spinning top disclosed in the publication has a drawback in that since the rotor is exposed to the outside, if the spinning rotor directly collides with other spinning rotor in the top-spinning game, a rotation force is likely to be decreased, which cause the interest in the top-spinning game to reduce.